wizard_of_oz_1939fandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale The Wizard of Oz (1939) Information Full name: '''Dorothy Gayle '''Personalty: '''Kind-hearted, sensitive, out-spoke, good-natured, lovely '''Affiliations: '''Good '''Appearance: '''Brown hair in pony-tails (later curly), white shirt with puffy sleeves, blue and white chequred blouse, blue socks, black shoes (replaced by the ruby slippers) '''Friends: '''Toto, Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Hunk (Scarecrow), Hickory (Tin Man), Zeke (Cowardly Lion), Marvel (Wizard), Munchkins, Glinda the Witch of the North, Winkie Guards '''Enemies: '''Miss Gulch (Witch of the West), Winkie Guards (formally), flying monkeys '''Likes: '''Toto, Aunt Em, Hunk (possibly), apples '''Dislikes: '''Toto being taken away/in danger, being threatened, being lost, not getting home, Em being ill '''Target(s): '''To return home to Kansas Section heading ''Dorothy Gale ''is a fictional character in the 1939 film ''The Wizard of Oz. ''She serves as the film's main character and protagonist. She was potrayed by star actress Judy Garland. ''Personalty'' Dorothy is a sweet, good-natured and kind hearted 12 year old girl. She shows kindness such as freeing the Scarecrow from his pole, sticking up for the Cowardly Lion after the Wizard bellowed at him and helping the Tin-Man after he fell in the Haunted Forest. Dorothy is also very sensitive such as when Miss Gulch took Toto away from her, being trapped in the Witch of the West's castle and when the "Wizard" betrayed her by leaving in his hot-air balloon without her. Dorothy though can be outspoken. She shows this by confronting Miss Gulch and the Lion respectively as well as the Wizard for bellowing at the Lion. ''Appearance'' Dorothy during the film wears a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a chequred dress which is revealed to be blue and white when Dorothy first arrives in the techicolor world of Oz. She also wore black shoes that were replaced by the ruby slippers and her brown hair was turned from pig-tails to curly hair after having a makeover in the Emerald City. ''Plot''''' Dorothy is first seen with Toto at the Gale farm in Kansas. Dorothy is apparently in trouble with the local neighbour and landlady Miss Gulch after Toto chased her cat and bit Miss Gulch on the leg. Her guardians Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are too busy to pay attention due to a broken incubator. Dorothy meets the three farm hands Hunk, Hickory and Zeke. Hunk (who Dorothy has a crush on) thinks she won't be in trouble if she used her brain. Dorothy is then saved by Zeke after she fell into a pig-sty. Dorothy, Hunk and Hickory laugh at him but Em orders the farm hands to return to work. Dorothy again tries to tell Em about Miss Gulch but Em tells her to find a place "where she won't get into any trouble" causing Dorothy to sing "Over the Rainbow" Miss Gulch soon arrives and takes Toto away with a sheriff's order to be destroyed and Dorothy runs to her room heartbroken. Toto though escapes and Dorothy after being reunited with her pet decides to run away knowing Miss Gulch will return. They soon meet Professor Marvel a fortune teller and gypsy. Knowing she ran away Marvel via his crystal ball tricks her into believing Em is ill. Believing him Dorothy returns to the farm but her and Toto are caught in a cyclone and are unable to get to Em, Henry and the hands who are hiding in the storm cellar. In her room Dorothy is hit by a window pane and knocked out. Awakening Dorothy sees the farm animals, an elderly woman knitting (possibly Em) and two men in a boat in the core of the cyclone. She also notices Miss Gulch who transforms into a Witch. Eventually the house lands and Dorothy and Toto find themselves in the techicolor world of Oz. Dorothy is treated as a heroine by Glinda the Witch of the North and the Munchkins after her house killed the Witch of the East. The dead witch's sister the Witch of the West arrives and is furious her sister is dead and that Dorothy is now wearing her dead sister's ruby slippers. The Witch of the West leaves but not before promising revenge on Dorothy and Toto. Glinda tells Dorothy she must go via the yellow brick to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz on getting back to Kansas with the Munchkins egging her. On her travels Dorothy encounters the Scarecrow who she frees from a pole in a cornfield. After learning she is going to see the Wizard he decides to go too to ask the Wizard for a brain. A little while later Dorothy and the Scarecrow are attacked by talking trees after Dorothy took an apple. Dorothy finds the Tin-Man and after helping Scarecrow oil him the Tin-Man decides to go with them to get a heart from the Wizard. Dorothy, the Scarecrow and Tin-Man while in a spooky forest encounter the bipdel Cowardly Lion who Dorothy smacks on the nose after he went after Toto. After the Lion wishes for some courage from the Wizard Dorothy takes pity on him and lets him join them. Eventually Dorothy and her friends arrive outside the Emerald City but her, Toto and Lion fall into a deep sleep in a poppy field after the Witch of the West poisoned them to get the ruby slippers. Dorothy, Toto and Lion though awake after Glinda lifts the spell much to the Witch of the West's anger. Dorothy and her friends reach the doors of the Emerald City and the door keeper at first refuses to let them in but changes his mind after Dorothy shows the ruby slippers. Dorothy and the gang are then escorted to by the horse of a different color to a saloon where Dorothy has a makeover and her hair becomes curly. Afterwards the Witch of the West sends a message "Surrender Dorothy". Seeing this Dorothy and her friends try to see the Wizard but the Wizard's guard tells them the Wizard won't see them much to Dorothy's dismay. After seeing her cry the guard manages to convince the Wizard to see them. The Wizard (really a huge head in flames) tells them he will grant their wishes if they bring him the Witch of the West's broom. In the Haunted Forest while finding the Wicked Witch Dorothy is kidnapped along with Toto by the flying monkeys. At the Witch's castle Dorothy at first refuses to give the Witch the slippers but changes her mind when the Witch almost has Toto drowned. Despite this slippers remain stuck to Dorothy's feet as they shock the Witch's hands. The Witch then recalls Dorothy must be killed to get the ruby slippers. Toto at this point escapes sensing Dorothy's fate with Dorothy egging him on. The Witch locks the girl in the tower and will kill her once the top bulb of the red hourglass is empty. As she awaits her fate Dorothy sees "Em" in the Witch's crystal ball before the Witch taunts her. Dorothy is soon saved by her friends just as the top bulb runs empty. Despite this they are chased and eventually trapped by the Winkie Guards and the Witch who decides to kill them by burning starting with the Scarecrow. Dorothy saves the Scarecrow by putting the flames out with water from a bucket and kills the Witch by accident with the water causing her to melt. Like the Munchkins the guards hail Dorothy and reward her with the broom. Back at the city the Wizard still refuses to grant their wishes but Toto exposes him by pulling back curtains of a nearby booth. The "Wizard" is really a normal man who looks like Marvel but he grants the gang their wishes by giving the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion a dimpola, heart clock and medal. He then tries to fly Dorothy home by his balloon but it flies off after Dorothy goes after Toto (who went after a cat) and Dorothy is left stranded. Glinda soon arrives and admits Dorothy had the ablity to return home but she had to learn from herself. Dorothy says her goodbyes to the trio and clicks her heels three times repeating "There is no place like home" Dorothy awakens in her room with her guardians, the hands and Marvel by her side. According to Henry Dorothy nearly died after being hit by the window pane. Dorothy then insists Oz was real with the hands and Marvel there (The Scarecrow resembled Hunk, Tin Man resembled Hickory, Lion resembled Zeke and the "Wizard" resembled Marvel). Dorothy then promises she will never run away again and claims there is "no place like home". Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists